thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tieflings
Tieflings, if you don't like Tieflings then leave this page because all this is about is tieflings. Primary Tieflings There are two variants of Teiflings: Infernal and Feral Infernal These are the Tieflings listed in the Player's Handbook * Ability Score Increase: +2 Charisma, +1 Intelligence * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern colour in darkness, only shades of grey. * Hellish Resistance: You have resistance to fire damage * Infernal Legacy: You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the hellish rebuke spell once per day as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the darkness spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Feral These are a variant given in The Sword Coast Adventure's Guide * Ability Score Increase: +2 Dexterity, +1 Intelligence * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern colour in darkness, only shades of grey. * Hellish Resistance: You have resistance to fire damage * Infernal Legacy: You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the hellish rebuke spell once per day as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the darkness spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Other Variants * Devil's Tongue: You know the vicious mockery cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the charm person spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the enthrall spell once with this trait. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells once again with this trait. Charisma is you spellcasting ability for them. This trait replaces the Infernal Legacy trait. * Hellfire: Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands spell once per day as a 2nd-level spell. This trait replaces the hellish rebuke spell of the Infernal Legacy trait. * Winged: You have bat-like wings sprouting from your shoulder blades. You have a flying speed of 30ft. This replaces the Infernal Legacy trait. Secondary Tieflings (Based on the Fiendish Option Unearthed Arcana) Tieflings on Ternova were once humans who swore themselves to the demons that ravaged the world during the Primordial Wars. However at the end, the majority of them turned against their demon masters and helped to seal them away. There are some variations among Tieflings depending on their bloodline and which demon lord their ancestors swore to, gained power from, and then stole in betrayal. These Demon Lords are: Armodhe, Baazul, Dizhare, Fierna, Glashya, Leusta, Marron, Mevistolen and Zarial. Each of these Demons gave the Tieflings under them a Legacy that grants them some small spellcasting ability. All these Tieflings have both the Darkvision and Hellish Resistance Traits Variants Both Devil's Tongue, Hellfire and Winged will replace the Legacy traits when applied to these Tieflings. Other Tiefling Variants These are other Tieflings either from other unearthed acrana other games from the Thursday Questers. These are not currently allowed in Josh's Game. The Hell'Akan These are the Tieflings of the Akan Universe (aka Arthur and Rowe's Game Universe). They appear the same as other tieflings but are slightly more hardy and resistant to charm and fear effects, live upto 300 years old, and have a powerful dislike of water (which vaporises on contact). * Ability Score Increase: +2 Charisma, +1 Constitution * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern colour in darkness, only shades of grey. * Hellish Resistance: You have resistance to fire damage. * Can't Lie to Each Other: You have Advantage to resist Charm effects. * Dreams of the Pit: You have Advantage to resist Faer effects. * Debate for Hilarity: You have Proficiency with Religion * Fire's Touch: You have an innate dislike of water. When water comes in contact with your skin, it will instantly vaporise. If you are immersed in a body of water you will instictively try to remove yourself from it. The Abyssal Tiefling The Tieflings from the Unearthed Arcana: That Old Back Magic * Ability Score Increase:' +2 Charisma, +1 Constitution * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern colour in darkness, only shades of grey. * Hellish Resistance: You have resistance to fire damage. * Abyssal Arcana: Each time you finish a long rest, you gain the ability to cast cantrips and spells randomly determined from a short list. At 1st level, you can cast a cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can also cast a 1st-level spell. At 5th level, you can cast a 2nd-level spell. You can cast a spell gained from this trait only once until you complete your next long rest. You can cast a cantrip gained from this trait at will, as normal. For 1st-level spells whose effect changes if cast using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, you cast the spell as if using a 2nd-level slot. Spells of 2nd level are cast as if using a 2nd-level slot. At the end of each long rest, you lose the cantrips and spells previously granted by this feature, even if you did not cast them. You replace those cantrips and spells by rolling for new ones on the Abyssal Arcana Spells table. Roll separately for each cantrip and spell. If you roll the same spell or cantrip you gained at the end of your previous long rest, roll again until you get a different result. * Abyssal Fortitude: Your hit point maximum increases by half your level (minimum 1).